Devil's Defiance
by The Night Lord
Summary: Legacy of Kain/Devil May Cry. Kain and Raziel end up in Dante and Nero's dimension following their fight. They're trying to get back, whislt causing carnage, Dante and Nero are hunting them down and Moebius seeks to destroy them all. What will happen next
1. Devil's Defiance 1

This was requested to me by Dragon Naruto. It is a crossover between Legacy of Kain and Devil May Cry. Note, it's not part of the Sons of Sparda series or the BloodRayne xover storyline. It takes place after _Devil May Cry 4_. I hope you enjoy it

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"Janos Audron must not awaken," Kain said, dodging the wraith blade

"You think you are _so_ righteous," Raziel growled, blocking the Reaver, "Everything must be done your way. If not yours, then Moebius's or the Elder God's"

"Well, this time I _am _right. Janos must remain dead!"

Kain elbowed Raziel in the chest, followed by a thrust kick. Raziel stumbled, but managed to block Kain's overhead strike, before rolling past him and delivering a series of rapid strikes. Kain hissed in pain, whirling around and swinging high. Raziel ducked the Reaver and sliced upwards, as Kain blocked, but was lifted up into the air, as Raziel leapt up after him. Kain and Raziel had a brief aerial battle, before landing about ten feet apart from each other

"This is where it ends," Raziel snarled, his eyes flashing green, "This is where you die!"

"You won't listen, fine. I'm not gonna try and make you listen. I will, however, stop you," Kain said

"I'd like to see you try, Kain"

Kain and Raziel lunged at each other, Reavers clashing together and energy flying from their blades. The pair entered a furious duel, trading blow for blow, oblivious to the amount of energy they were discharging. Fire, lightning, dark and light energy was flying all over the place, as Kain and Raziel tried to use their telekinesis on each other at the same time, reaching a stalemate instead. Kain was stronger, blasting Raziel away. He spun the Reaver around and charged, locking blades with Raziel, entering another stalemate. They were glaring at each other with hatred blazing in their eyes, as a portal opened up beside them. Kain looked over, as Raziel broke away and slashed him across the chest. Kain growled, deflecting Raziel's Reaver and slashing him on the back

"Stop for a moment," Kain hissed, "Look at what we've done. We've opened a portal to another dimension with our fighting"

"And it's in that dimension that you will remain for eternity," Raziel said

He lunged at Kain, but he threw Raziel over his head towards the portal. Raziel got to his feet, as Kain slashed at him. Breaking away, Raziel whirled around with a slice, which Kain blocked, before slamming into his sire and tumbling through the portal

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"So, you thought you could cash in on the carnage?" Nero asked, "Guess again"

"You think you could stop me?" the demon growled, "I think not"

Nero sighed and showed the demon his Devil Bringer arm

"Wanna bet on that?"

The eight-foot demon growled, as Nero drew the Red Queen and lunged at it. The demon swung its fist, but Nero grabbed its wrist with his right hand, twisting inwards and throwing the demon over his shoulder. Stabbing the Red Queen into the demon's chest, Nero revved the blade up, before discharging the energy, while slicing upwards at the same time. The demon flew into the air, as Nero leapt up after it, flames brimming along the blade. As the demon flew back down, Nero flipped over, driving the blade into the demon and slamming against the road. The demon howled as its body disintegrated, while Nero sheathed the Red Queen

"Luckily for you, you didn't make that bet"

Just then, a large portal opened up, dispelling a number of creatures Nero had never seen before. The last creature to leave the portal was humanoid, in a grotesque way. It had blue, melted skin, virtually no stomach or viscera, shredded flaps of skin hanging from its back, while its fingers and toes were formed into talons. A cloth was wrapped around its lower jaw and upper chest, its white eyes blazing as it landed on its feet

"What is this place?" the creature demanded, whirling around

"This is Fortuna," Nero said, "And what the hell are you?"

"I am Raziel"

"Great. Now that we're introduced, let's get down to business. Where I kick your ass back to hell"

Nero drew the Red Queen, his Devil Bringer glowing brightly. His eyes went wide when a spiritual blade of energy formed in Raziel's right hand

"Oh crap"

"I've been to hell before, human, and I'm not going back"

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"Where the hell are the demons when you want them?" Dante asked himself, "As always, nowhere. Probably living it up in Hell"

He kicked a stone along the road and sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets. It had been two months since he and Nero defeated Sanctus and the False Saviour. Now they were busy cleaning up the mass destruction Sanctus had caused, fighting off the demons that were trying to cash in on the carnage wrought by the fallen priest

Suddenly, two demons appeared. Dante raised an eyebrow, having never seen them before. They looked like corpses, with glowing green eyes and carrying large swords

"_Dante…the son of the Legendary Dark Knight_," one of them hissed

"Okay, I don't know how the hell you know me," Dante said, "But then again, I am pretty well known. Let's see how much you know about me"

Drawing Rebellion, Dante grinned as he got into a stance. One Revenant charged at Dante, swinging his sword clumsily. Dante blocked and drove his elbow into the Revenant's face, as the other Revenant charged in. Dante blocked and kicked the corpse in the stomach, as the first Revenant lunged at him. Dante whirled around, Rebellion running up behind his back and blocking the strike

Facing the demon, Dante drew Ebony and fired two rounds into the Revenant's face, dropping it, before blocking the second Revenant and firing a bullet into its head at point-blank range. The Revenant dropped, as Dante sheathed his weapons

"Whatever the hell those things were"

He continued on, turning the corner and coming across a group of armoured humans battling against a large demon that had long claws instead of hands. Lightning was running between the claws, as the humans fought against the demon, bringing it down and hacking it to pieces

"Whoa, you guys aren't part of the Order, are you?" Dante asked

The Sarafan warriors whirled around, raising their bloodied swords

"Who are you?" asked the Sarafan leader

"I think the question is, who the hell are you guys?"

"We are the Sarafan, a noble order dedicated to eradicating the vampires"

"Sounds kinda like some guys I know. We all know how well that turned out"

"What is this strange place?" asked a Sarafan warrior

"You mean you're not from around here?" Dante asked, "Welcome to Fortuna. Sorry about the state of things, but some guy went nuts with a big ass living statue"

"Do you hunt the vampires that plague our lands?" asked another warrior

"One, I'm a demon hunter. Two, there haven't been any vampires seen in like decades. And three, you're a bunch of nutjobs. That's what I think"

"If you will not aid us, then leave us"

"You don't tell me what to do"

Suddenly, something dropped down amongst the Sarafan warriors and sliced them apart. Dante watched in horror as a muscular, green-skinned demon slaughtered the warriors with ease, feasting upon their blood as he killed them with a serpentine-bladed sword with a skull hilt

"Okay, vampires exist"

Kain dropped the last body and faced Dante, raising the Reaver slightly

"Who are you?" Dante asked

"I am Kain, lord of Nosgoth and you are?"

"Dante, the demon hunter"

"You were friends with the Sarafan?"

"Sara who? There's only one Sara I know, over at the Love Planet, but-"

"Enough talking," Kain growled, "I will put you down"

"I've had enough of guys threatening to put me down. Fine, let's go then"

Drawing Rebellion, Dante got into a stance, as Kain did the same with the Reaver

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


	2. Devil's Defiance 2

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Nero deflected the Reaver and slammed Raziel against the wall with the Bringer, as Raziel struck him with a shot of telekinesis. Nero flew away, as Raziel walked casually over to him, the Dark Reaver brimming with energy

"You are strong, human," Raziel said, "You have passion and determination. I admire that in a human"

Nero got to his feet, blocking Raziel's strike with his Bringer, before pushing him back, then swinging the Red Queen. Raziel deflected the blow, slashing Nero across the chest. The young knight hissed in pain, stepping away from Raziel

"You also have skill, but it's not good enough"

Nero grabbed Raziel with the Devil Bringer, leaping up and slamming him into the road, then landing and slamming his enlarged fist into Raziel's back, driving him deeper into the road. Raziel burst out of the road, throwing Nero into the air with a swing of the Reaver. Grabbing the Blue Rose, Nero fired a few shots. Raziel took the hits, the bullets stinging in his flesh, as a seventh bullet hit his chest, before exploding outwards, flames burning his flesh. Raziel growled in pain, as Nero moved forth and sliced, decapitating Raziel and watching as his body faded away

"Well, now that's over," Nero said

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Dante leapt upwards, firing away with Ebony and Ivory. Kain deflected the bullets with the Reaver, before leaping up after Dante. They clashed blades, as Dante pushed away from Kain, summoning Lucifer and throwing a series of swords. Several got stuck in Kain's body as he landed. Dante landed and with a grin, clapped his hand, exploding all the swords and making Kain growl in pain

"You were lucky this time around, but next time, I won't be so merciful"

Before Dante could do anything, Kain burst into a cloud of bats and flew away

"Okay, so what the hell is going on?" Dante asked himself

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"How did things go out there?" Lady asked later that day

"Uh, yeah, came across some freaky looking vampire," Dante said, "Aren't vampires extinct or something?"

"I'm pretty sure they are," Trish said, coming out into the office, "Why?"

"Dante met a vampire," Lady replied

"Are you sure it was a vampire?"

"Not entirely. It wasn't exactly human looking. Where's the demonology book?"

Dante grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down at his desk, placing his feet up

"Never expected you to be such a book person," Lady said

"Oh, you're so funny, haha, not"

Trish and Lady both crossed their arms, watching in amusement as Dante read

"What?" he asked after a few minutes

"Nothing," Trish replied, "Just…this is a side of you I'd never thought I'd see"

Dante flipped her the bird in response

"You got anything?" Lady asked

"Yeah, I think. Vampires died out centuries ago. They were hunted to extinction. And yet I met one. So either they weren't completely killed off or this vampire is from somewhere else, like another world"

Just then, Nero came into the office, sporting a chest wound

"What happened to you?" Dante asked, closing the book and shoving it aside

"Came across some sort of demon that had a sword coming out of his hand," Nero replied, "I managed to beat him, though. He said his name was Raziel"

"Was he a vampire?"

"Don't think so. Looked like a half-melted corpse"

"Vampires are corpses. They're the living dead"

"With blue, melted skin, talons instead of fingers and toes and no guts?"

"Okay, that doesn't sound like a vampire"

"This is entertaining," Lady said to Trish

She nodded her agreement, as Dante got up and started pacing

"Okay, Nero, have you heard of the Sarafan?"

"What's that? Some sort of rock band?"

"An order dedicated to killing vampires and demons alike"

"Apart from the Order, there's no other demon-killing associations"

"Okay, something is going on. Something not good"

"What do we do?" Lady asked

"I suggest we head out and find Kain and Raziel," Dante replied, "Figure out what exactly is going on and how they got here"

"Raziel's dead," Nero said, "I killed him"

"Want a gold star? Come on, let's go"

Already suited up, he left the office, followed by Nero and the two women

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

The corpse rose up from the ground, before transforming into Raziel. Shredding the husks of the corpse, Raziel looked around at this new world he was in. The hatred inside of him from the mild Hylden possession had died, as Raziel started to explore Fortuna, trying to figure out exactly how he got into this world, if it was something devised by the Elder God, Moebius or just plain luck. Maybe in this world, he could escape his destiny

"Nice place, isn't it?"

Raziel whirled around, activating the Reaver, as Kain smirked and jumped down from the building he was sitting on

"It's nice enough," Raziel replied, "What do you want, Kain?"

"I want to get back to Nosgoth. This world, doesn't feel right for me"

"You are more comfortable in your corrupted land? Sounds about right"

"I know you want to go back as well"

"Really? Is that what you think? Clearly, you don't know me very well"

"You do really think that staying here will prevent your destiny? The longer we stay here, the more that time gets abhorred"

"Still believing you are the one who will restore balance to Nosgoth," Raziel scoffed

"Oh and you think you will?" Kain asked, pacing, "Your destiny is to be imprisoned inside the Reaver. Yeah, that'll go down well"

"Fine, you've made your point. How do you propose getting back?"

"By the same way we got here. Destruction"

"Ah, I see. By causing enough destruction, we should be able to dispel enough energy to make our ways back. Interesting"

"Are you in?" Kain asked, "You can't escape your destiny, but you can't fuck time around any more than we already have"

"I suppose that is true. Fine then, I know I am resigning myself to death, but I'm in"

"Let the best player win"

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"This is where I last saw Kain," Dante said, leading the group

"I don't think he's around here anymore," Trish said, looking around

"Man, he sure made a mess of these guys," Lady said, looking at the slain Sarafan warriors, "It was him, right?"

"Yeah, Kain did that. Hopefully, he hasn't gone far"

"I'm thinking otherwise," Nero said, "I have a feeling he's far gone from here"

"Well that makes things complicated"

Just then, six Revenants appeared before the group, as a pair of Hylden warriors flew down from the sky and landed, folding their wings and brandishing their swords

"Summit now and enjoy a quick death," said one Hylden

"Or resist and suffer for eternity," said the other

"Hmm, I know which one I choose," Dante grinned, drawing Ebony and Ivory

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


	3. Devil's Defiance 3

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Revving up the Red Queen, Nero fired forth with the Ex-Streak move, whirling around twice and slicing down two of the Revenants. One Revenant slashed at Trish, but she caught the blade, before shooting a blast of lightning into its chest, ripping out through its back. Dropping the body aside, Trish moved forth to help Lady, while Dante was taking on the two Hylden warriors

"This will become our new world, petty human," growled one warrior

Dante kicked the Hylden in the stomach, before throwing Rebellion over his shoulder to block a strike from the second Hylden. He turned, slicing the Hylden across the stomach, before hitting it with a Stinger and throwing it off the building. The first Hylden lunged forth, swinging its sword, as Dante whirled around, blocking with Gilgamesh. He punched then kicked the Hylden, before drawing back his right fist, as the thruster began charging up. Once it began issuing red steam, Dante uppercutted the Hylden, launching themselves up about six feet into the air, as the Hylden burst apart into nothingness. Landing, Dante jumped off the building and helped the others to fight off the remainder of the Revenants

"What the hell were those things?" Lady asked

"No idea," Dante replied, "Come on, let's go"

"Maybe we should split up," Nero suggested, "We can cover more ground that way"

"Sounds like a good idea, kid. Let's split up"

They all went their separate ways. Not long after splitting away from the group, Dante encountered a group of shadow demons. He drew Rebellion and leapt into the fight, killing them quite easily, before coming across a large shadow demon. It was harder to kill than its smaller brethren, but Dante took it down with ease. Turning a corner, he half-smiled when he saw a group of Scarecrows and charged in to attack

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"Stop, demon!"

Raziel dodged a Sarafan's spear, before blocking another Sarafan's sword with the Reaver. He then turned back and sliced the spearman in half, before impaling the swordsman, as the Reaver absorbed his soul. An archer fired an arrow, which Raziel deflected, as he lunged over and attacked the archer, before tripping him up and ripping his soul from his body, then devouring it

A Sarafan lunged at Raziel, but was held suspended in the air by his telekinesis, as Raziel's upper body rotated around to smack down a sneaking Sarafan. His legs rotated, facing the same way as his torso, as he struck down the Sarafan. Turning around, Raziel dodged the fireball aimed at his face and moving towards the sorcerer. Dodging the fireballs along the way, Raziel smacked the sorcerer into the air, leaping up after him and delivering three strikes to his body, before slamming him back down with an overhead strike. Landing, Raziel devoured the sorcerer's soul

_"I wonder what Kain is doing"_

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

The feral hunter flew through the air, as Kain appeared behind him and cut him down, before teleporting to another hunter and striking her, then to a third hunter and slicing him open. Appearing at his original spot, Kain lunged at the baffled humans, tearing into them and drinking their blood. Wiping his lips, Kain turned a corner, before coming across a large Cathedral. With a small smile on his face, Kain headed towards the Order of the Sword

_"I wonder what sort of carnage I can create here. Might actually be able to open a portal if enough blood is spilt"_

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Nero leapt back from the Fire Demon, smacking the fireball aside with the Red Queen, before catching the demon's fist in his own demonic fist. The Fire Demon roared and pushed hard, but Nero held his ground, summoning his strength to push the demon back and throw it aside. It rose up on its feet, roaring, before shooting a fireball. Nero leapt over it, as another fireball collected him in the chest

"Okay, that one hurt," Nero muttered

The Fire Demon charged at him, but he held it back with the Blue Rose as he stood up, before firing the Devil Bringer. Grabbing the demon by the face, Nero pulled himself in close, attacking at the demon's head. It smacked him aside and charged, grabbing him and tossing him through the air. Nero landed on his feet, revving up the power in the Red Queen. As the Fire Demon got in close, swinging its horns, Nero attacked with the Ex-High Roller, before driving the Red Queen down through its head. The Fire Demon keeled over, as Nero sheathed his sword, before hearing a small jingle. Getting out his cell phone, he answered when he saw it was Kyrie

"Hey, babe, what's happening?" he asked

"Nero, you have to hurry to the Cathedral," Kyrie said hurriedly

"Kyrie, what's happening? What's going on?"

"We're being attacked here by a vampire. We can't get out. He blocked all the doors – oh god no – Nero, hurry!"

"I'm on my way. Just hang on, please"

"I'll try. I love you"

Nero swallowed and hung up, before racing off towards the Cathedral

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

_Just before the phone call…_

The mass was in procession, when the ceiling shattered and Kain came hurtling through the air, landing on the altar. The people started moving away in horror, while the knights drew their swords and lined up for the fight. Grabbing the altar boy, Kain drained him, before tossing the body aside and drawing the Reaver

People were in hysterics, running for the doors, but found they were unable to escape, as Kain had chained all exits shut before committing his assault. Leaping off the altar, he kicked a knight in the chest, throwing him through the air, before spinning around and impaling another knight on the Reaver

Dropping the body, Kain suspended a knight in the air with his telekinesis, before telekinetically throwing another knight onto a candle spike, then cutting down a knight. A knight slashed at Kain, but he turned and blocked, running the knight's sword into another knight, and then decapitating the horrified knight

Slicing a knight in half, Kain telekinetically drank the blood from two civilians, before grabbing a large candelabrum and smacking a knight aside with it, then firing the candles like missiles with his telekinesis, taking down three knights at once, before impaling another two knights with the candelabrum

"Vae Victus," Kain cried, impaling a knight with the Reaver

More knights moved in to attack, but Kain blasted them all back with the power of the Balance Reaver, before attacking the civilians, ripping them apart and soaking the ground in blood. A knight sliced Kain across the back, getting sliced in half for his trouble. Kain continued his slaughter, drinking the blood as he laughed in pleasure. Spying Kyrie hiding behind a seat, he moved towards her, licking his lips in anticipation. Her face became more horrified, as he got closer, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up

"Nothing tastes more sweeter than a virgin girl"

Smiling, he leaned in for the kill, but the front doors suddenly burst open as Nero rode in on his motorcycle. Seeing Kyrie in Kain's talons, he drew the Blue Rose and fired two shots. Kain dropped Kyrie aside and deflected the bullets, leaping up backwards onto the altar, as Nero quickly rushed to Kyrie's side

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I'll be fine"

"Go, get out of here. Let me handle this"

Kyrie left, as Nero charged at Kain, leaping up and kicking him in the face with both feet. Landing on his feet, Nero fired with the Blue Rose, but Kain dodged the bullets as he flew back, twisting his body and landing with grace

"You love that girl? I can smell it on you," Kain said, drawing the Reaver

"You got a fucked-up notion of fair play, asshole. It's really starting to piss me off"

"Then I'm getting somewhere. Come then, face your death"

"The only death here will be yours!"

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	4. Devil's Defiance 4

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Nero hit the ground, groaning in pain. His clothes were torn up, various cuts covering his body. Splashes of blood, his own and civilians, covered him, as Kain strode towards him, minor injuries showing on his body, while the Reaver was humming with energy. Nero tried to swing the Red Queen, but Kain planted his foot down on his arm, stopping the attempt

"It is futile. Summit now and your death will be painless," Kain said

"I got a better idea…no!"

Energy exploded from Nero, blasting Kain through the air. He shook his head, flakes of dust falling from his hair, as he faced Nero, his jaw dropping when he saw him. Nero's eyes were glowing red, while a spiritual warrior floated behind him and a katana rested in his Devil Bringer

"Summit now and your death won't be so painful," Nero said, his voice doubled

"Interesting," Kain chuckled

He fired a shot of telekinesis, which Nero deflected with Yamato. The young knight lunged at Kain, slashing with Yamato, then whirling around to attack with the Red Queen. Kain blocked both moves, as Nero grabbed him with the Devil Bringer, bashing him in the face several times, before throwing him and impaling his body with several spiral swords. Kain landed, gritting his fangs, as Nero charged at him, swinging the Red Queen overhead. Kain blocked, before catching Yamato in his other hand when it came at his chest

"You're gonna pay for what you've done," Nero growled

"Hardly," Kain replied

He threw Nero into the air, appearing before him and striking him with the Reaver, bouncing him off the ground and attacking with the Sanguine Censure move. Nero blocked as best as he could, flying forth and throwing Kain aside. Kain landed on a pillar, stabbing the Reaver into it as he stood upon the blade. Nero flew down and slashed with Yamato, as Kain jumped up, calling the Reaver into his hand and kicking Nero through the pillar. Nero bounced once, his Devil Trigger energy expiring

"You have fought well to avenge your friends," Kain said, "But now, it is time for you to exit this world"

"Go…to hell," Nero growled, spitting out blood

"Been there, done that"

Kain raised the Reaver, ready to deliver the killing blow, as Nero drew the Blue Rose and fired. Kain hissed in pain, kicking Nero in the face

CRASH!

Kain whirled around, as Dante fell through the air, landing on his feet upon the altar. He rose up from his couched position, staring at Kain with cold, blue eyes

"So, you've showed up," Kain said, walking towards him, "I was hoping to see you again"

"Well, you did say it wasn't over," Dante said, "I was making sure you kept to your word"

"I wonder if you'll be a better warrior than your friend here"

"Only one way for you to find out"

"Yes, I suppose that's true"

Kain lunged at Dante, who just stood there. At the last minute, Dante whipped out the charged-up Coyote-A, blasting Kain point-blank in the face. The vampire smashed through a pillar, holding his face in agony. Dante grinned, jumping off the altar

"That one is gonna fucken sting in the bloody morning"

"Not as much as this will"

Kain teleported behind Dante, kicking him in the back, before throwing him up into the air and leaping up, striking with Nightmare's Hammer. Dante managed to draw Rebellion and block, landing on his feet, before leaping back from the Reaver as it smashed into the ground. Kain pinned Dante in the air with his telekinesis and moved in for the kill, but Dante teleported out of the way, hitting Kain in the back with the infamous Stinger move. Kain stepped away from the wall, sheathing the Reaver

"Perhaps another time"

"Why, you chicken?" Dante asked

"I have previous engagements"

With that, Kain faded away, as Dante sheathed Rebellion, before rushing to Nero's side. The young knight had passed out, as Dante picked him up and left

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"How is he?" Lady asked

"I think he'll be fine," Trish replied, "Kain sure messed him up"

"All the more for us to hunt his ass down and kill him"

"The only one who can go up against Kain is Dante and each time, Kain fled"

Just then, Nero came downstairs, bandages wrapped around his stomach, left shoulder and arm, with a few band-aids on his face, his right arm shimmering

"How you feeling?" Lady asked

"Been better," Nero replied

He groaned in pain, clutching at his stomach as he walked past the two women

"He looks like crap," Lady said

Trish frowned and glared at her companion, who shrugged it off and walked away

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

_"Who are these guys? And where did they all come from?"_

Dante was sitting on a building ledge, overlooking Fortuna as he thought about recent events, mainly the arrival of Kain, the Sarafan and a whole heap of various beasties

"_Guess I'm gonna have to hunt them down and find out what's up"_

Standing up, Dante did a swan dive off the building, landing on his feet and heading off, not knowing that he was being watched from a higher building

"He is the one we must watch out for," Moebius said, "He seems very dangerous. Be on your guard always when you're around him"

"Do you want us to take him out?" a vampire hunter asked

"Not just yet. I want to know what will happen next. Where is Kain?"

"He's up north, serving up a platter of destruction"

"And Raziel?"

"Out east in some frozen wasteland"

"Come, let's go now"

Moebius turned away from the building edge, as the vampire hunters followed him

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Raziel trudged through the snow, fighting against the blizzard, as two Frost demons appeared before him. Activating the Earth Reaver, Raziel lunged forth, as a Frost demon fired its claws into his body, driving him through the snow. Grumbling as he got to his feet, Raziel dodged a teleporting Frost demon, striking it in the back, as the second Frost demon teleported beside him. It smacked him into the air, but Raziel turned over and slammed the Reaver onto its head, smacking it down. The first demon whirled around, but Raziel rolled under its claws, impaling it through the chest, absorbing its soul

The second demon got up and slammed its claws into the ground, creating a series of icicles. Raziel leapt over the frozen spikes, as an icicle fired from a new Frost demon struck him, trapping him inside an ice prison. Raziel broke out with his telekinesis, avoiding the ice bomb and lunging at the second, delivering the Shatter Spirit move. The Frost demon broke into a hundred pieces, as Raziel used his telekinesis to drop a pillar onto the third Frost demon, killing it. With that taken care of, Raziel moved on, before coming across the Order Church

_"Perhaps there may be a way back to Nosgoth through here"_

Raziel opened the front door and stepped inside

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


	5. Devil's Defiance 5

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Raziel ventured into the church, finding a large, torn-up portrait of a priest overhanging a large hole in the wall. He headed towards the gaping hole, as Moebius appeared before him, surrounded by a group of vampire hunters

"Moebius? What are you doing here?" Raziel demanded

"I was brought through the same portal that brought you here," Moebius replied, "Nicely done, might I add"

"I have no time for your presence. Now get out of my way"

"Or you'll what? Kill me?"

"It's an option"

"Very well then. If you insist"

Moebius stepped out of the way. Raziel headed towards the hole, but a couple of vampire hunters stood in his way

"You didn't say anything about them"

Moebius disappeared, as Raziel activated the Reaver and turned around, slicing open a hunter. A massive hunter lunged at Raziel, swinging his huge hammer. Raziel leapt back, landing on a column, as a flaming projectile flew at him. He leapt off the column, gliding back down and kicking a hunter in the chest. Raziel ducked under the hammer and telekinetically threw the wielder aside, before blasting another hunter back with telekinesis

Blocking a staff attack, Raziel struck the hunter with a series of rapid thrusting attacks, before consuming the hunter's soul, as the hammer-wielder leapt at him. Raziel leapt up to meet him, burning him with the Fire Reaver, before landing and impaling another hunter. Three more hunters came at Raziel, but he used the Reaver's powers to set them on fire. As they ran around in flames, Raziel ventured deep beneath the Order Church

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"So, how are we gonna find Kain?" Nero asked

"Follow the trail of destruction," Dante replied, "And we'll find him causing it"

"Kinda like the yellow brick road?"

"Were you born retarded or is that just an act?"

"Just saying"

Dante smirked and shook his head in amusement. Just then, about four Lightning Demons appeared before the duo. Dante drew Rebellion, resting the sword on his shoulder as he neared the demons

"Whenever you feel like joining in, Nero"

The young knight drew the Red Queen and mimicked Dante's actions as he joined the older hunter before the Lightning Demons

"So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Dante told them, "On a bit of a time-crunch here. Easy way: get out of my way. Hard way: I make you"

"We will destroy you," a demon growled

"I just never get tired of hearing that. Okay then, hard way it is then"

Dante swung Rebellion, but the four demons disappeared in a puff of blue smoke

"Well, that was easy," Nero said

He suddenly flew forward when an electric charge drove into his back. Dante whirled around, blocking a similar attack with Rebellion. He slashed at a demon, but it teleported out of the way, as Dante sliced upwards on another demon. He came crashing down with a Helm Breaker, as Nero leapt into the fight, striking a Lightning Demon with the Streak move, spinning around and punching another demon with his Devil Bringer, as Dante blocked a swipe at his head and threw the demon aside

Nero pulled a demon to the ground and stabbed the Red Queen through its back, before revving up the throttle and coating the blade in flames. The Lightning Demon screamed in pain, as Nero sliced upwards, cutting through a second demon and killing both at once. Meanwhile, Dante had taken out the other two demons, as he holstered his handguns, the demon bodies fading away

"Come on, let's go"

Just then, an earthquake rumbled. Both hunters stumbled around the place, trying to keep their footing, as the buildings around them quaked and began crumbling

"Let's move it," Dante called

He and Nero got to their feet, running along the street as best as they could, while avoiding the chunks of brick and mortar that was crumbling down around them. A group of Scarecrows appeared, as Dante and Nero leapt over them, leaving them to be crushed by a large piece of building. Civilians were running around chaotically, as Dante spied a woman about to be smooshed underneath a falling statue. He dived at her, shoving her out of the way. The statue, however, didn't land on him, as Nero had caught it with the Devil Bringer. He threw it aside and helped Dante to his feet

"Go home. You'll be safe there," Dante said, "Well, safer than out here"

The woman headed off, as the earthquake subsided

"What was that all about?" Nero asked

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it's something to do with Kain," Dante said

"Where are we gonna find him though?"

"Maybe we could try at the Church out in the snow?"

"You think they would have gone there?"

"It's a possibility. Got a better idea?"

"No"

"Good. Let's go"

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Kain managed to keep his footing as the earthquake shook Fortuna. Once it settled down, Kain allowed himself to think about the current situation. He didn't know if earthquakes were a regular occurrence in Fortuna, but given the strength of that earthquake, he had a feeling it was something to do with him and Raziel. It was possible that it was sounding out the final call for the dimensions to break apart from one another. Kain had somewhat figured out that he wasn't in the future, but more like a different dimension. And he had to get back to his own before it collapsed under the strain of being fused with this world. Using whatever slight psychic connection he had left with Raziel, Kain pinpointed his location and transformed into a cloud of bats, before flying off into the distance

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Raziel fell to his hands and knees when the earthquake happened. He was in the Angel Creation Room and watched as instruments crashed to the ground. Summoning the Earth Reaver, he slammed it onto the ground, stopping some destruction. The earthquake settled down, allowing Raziel to get to his feet, before whirling around and blocking a lance coming at his face. The Bianco Angelo thrusted its lance again, but Raziel grabbed the weapon and rammed it through the stomach of another Bianco sneaking up behind him. He then decapitated the first Bianco, before devouring its soul and that of its comrade

Two more Biancos and an Alto Angelo appeared, flying at Raziel in a strike formation. Raziel dodged their attacks, striking at them with the Water Reaver and encasing them in ice, before shattering them with an earthquake spell from the Earth Reaver. A second Alto Angelo showed up, slashing at Raziel with its sword. He blocked the moves and smacked the demon into the air, but it spread its wings and flew back from him

"Smart little shit"

The Alto flew in to attack, as Raziel leapt up and performed his Phantasmal Tempest attack, smacking the Alto to the ground. As he landed, he trapped the Alto with his telekinesis, before delivering a soul-shattering strike to its body. The armour fell apart, as Raziel absorbed the soul, before moving on

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


	6. Devil's Defiance 6

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Dante and Nero arrived at the Church about the same time as a cloud of bats did. The bats materialised into Kain upon the rooftops as he peered down at the two hunters. With a small growl, he headed off, as Dante and Nero entered the Church

"Be on your guard around here," Dante said

"No duh. I'm young, but I'm not stupid"

"Take a tip from an elder. Respect them"

The pair went behind the portrait, heading deep underground, coming out into the courtyard. After searching throughout the Church, they were unable to find Kain anywhere, so they activated the bridge under the waterfall, using it to reach the forest where they had battled against Echidna on separate occasions

"Here's hoping he'll be out here," Dante said

"Doesn't sunlight kill vampires?" Nero asked, "Why would he be here?"

"Does he look like an ordinary vampire? Besides, he was in the sun in the city and he wasn't smoking"

They reached the Arena Pit, as a group of Assaults appeared. Two lunged at Dante, but with a sweep of Rebellion, he sent them flying, as Nero smacked an Assault into the air, before striking another Assault down and raining blows upon its body, then flicking it aside with the Red Queen. Spying a Chimaera egg, Dante kicked it into the face of an Assault, before drawing Ebony and Ivory, leaping into the air and raining down a hail of bullets onto a hapless Assault

Another Assault spun through the air like a corkscrew, narrowly missing Dante when he did a Skystar dash to his left, shooting at the lizard demon, before landing, as Nero grabbed an Assault with his Devil Bringer and began slamming it into the ground around him, taking out another Assault. Throwing the Assault aside, Nero whirled around, slicing open an Assault, as Dante performed a Stinger on the final Assault

"Now that they're taken care of-" he started

"Let's get to the more interesting part"

Dante and Nero whirled around, seeing Kain standing on the other side of the pit. Raziel then stepped out from behind a tree, joining his sire, as Nero's jaw dropped

"I killed you," he cried, pointing at Raziel

"You cannot kill me," Raziel replied calmly

"Feeling pretty confident about that theory?" Dante asked

"Believe me, I've tried," Kain said

"Okay, so, before the fighting starts, we'll have the questioning"

"Screw that," Nero said, "Let's just kill them. You saw how much destruction they've caused"

"How the hell did you guys get here?" Dante asked, ignoring his comrade

"By fighting each other," Raziel replied, "Our powers and fury were so intense that it opened a portal to this world. Not sure exactly how or why-"

"But we've been trying to get back," Kain interrupted, "Hence the destruction"

"Okay, we'll help you get back," Dante said, "Unless we kill you first"

An earthquake struck Fortuna again, shaking the whole island for about a minute. Once it settled, Dante drew Rebellion and leapt across the pit. Kain met him halfway in mid-air, as Nero raced around the edge of the pit to fight Raziel. Dante and Kain broke apart, landing inside the pit, as Raziel smacked Nero into the air and followed after him. He brought the Reaver down overhead, as Nero blocked and landed in the pit, rolling out of the way of Raziel's slam attack

Dante blocked Kain's overhead strike, kicking him in the stomach and following up with the Stinger. Kain deflected Rebellion, as Dante swung his sword back to block Kain's slash. Both whirled around, before locking their blades together. Kain blasted Dante away with telekinesis, before following after him

Nero Devil Triggered, revving up the Red Queen and striking Raziel with the Ex-High Roller move, both going up into the air. Nero turned and slashed with Yamato, before stabbing with the Red Queen, but Raziel smacked the sword aside, before spinning around rapidly, Reaver stretched out. Nero blocked the strikes, landing on his feet, before punching Raziel away with the Devil Bringer when he came down

"Ha ha!" Dante laughed

He leapt up, drawing two swords from Lucifer. They turned into six swords, as Dante threw them at Kain, before throwing more down. Kain braced himself, but frowned when the swords stuck into the ground around him, as Dante landed, holding a rose

"You missed," Kain said

Dante threw the rose. It touched a sword and set off a chain reaction, exploding all the swords and dropping Kain down into an underground chamber. A Chimaera Scarecrow leapt at Kain, only to get blasted aside by telekinesis, as Kain impaled another Scarecrow. He then turned, slicing open two Scarecrows at once, before leaping out of the chamber and back into the pit, where Dante was waiting patiently

"You took your time," Dante said, arms crossed

Kain growled and leapt at him, as Dante met him in mid-air. Nero blocked a telekinetic blast and struck Raziel with a series of bullets and spiral swords. Raziel growled, using the Air Reaver to blast Nero out of the pit. He swiftly followed after the young knight, lunging at him with the Perforate Carcass move, which Nero blocked with both swords, locking blades with Raziel, then tripping him up and slicing him through the air. Raziel flew back and took down a tree, growling as he got to his feet, the Reaver matching his mood

Kain slashed rapidly at Dante, who blocked and grinned, stepping forth with the Million Stab move. Kain deflected the blows, slashing at Dante's head, before kicking him when he ducked. Dante stumbled back, as Kain sliced at him. Dante reared back, just narrowly avoiding the blade, as Kain whirled around with a kick, before blasting Dante back with a shot of telekinesis. Pinning him to the mountain wall, Kain leapt at Dante, who rolled out of the way as the Reaver sliced through rock. Leaping off the wall, Dante turned around, drawing his handguns and firing away. Kain dodged or blocked the bullets, before appearing right in front of Dante, the Reaver raised

"_Oh shit,"_ Dante thought

He blocked the blow with his handguns, hitting the ground hard and bouncing twice. Kain landed and teleported behind Dante, kicking him in the back when he came up from his second bounce. Dante flew away, twisting his body and landing on his feet, before blocking Kain's next strike with Gilgamesh. Breaking away, Dante punched Kain twice, before turning and delivering about ten kicks to his chest. Kain growled and swung the Reaver, only for Dante to zoom away from him, before shooting in and punching him out of the pit, where Raziel and Nero were still fighting

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"I wonder how they're going out there," Trish said, "Whether they've found him or not"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Lady said, "If it's one thing I've learnt, it's that you can't take Dante out. You can take him down, but never out. He's resilient…and annoying"

"Yeah, he is a bit like that. Still, I wanna know if he's okay. I haven't heard from him in the last few hours"

"He'll call. He always does. Stop worrying, Trish. I've got a better idea. Let's hunt"

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan"

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

The battle had been moved from the forest to outside the Order Headquarters, on the same field where Nero had battled against Credo. Kain and Dante were fighting furiously, as were Nero and Raziel. At one point, Nero saw a chance to take out Kain and went to take it, only for Kain to whirl around and block. Nero then slashed at Raziel, who caught Yamato in his left hand, before swinging the Reaver to block Dante, as he drew Ebony and aimed it at Kain's head

"Seems we have a stand-off," Nero said

An earthquake rumbled, as a portal opened up behind the four

"Not anymore," Kain said

He blasted Nero and Dante aside with telekinesis, before heading towards the portal. Dante hit the ground and quickly got up, shooting at Kain, who turned to mist to avoid the bullets. He walked through the portal, as Raziel quickly followed. The portal closed, as Dante sighed and holstered his guns

"Well, at least they're gone," he said, "Nero?"

He turned around and saw that Nero was gone. But not only that, Dante was not in the same world anymore. He was standing in the pit underneath Avernus Cathedral

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


	7. Devil's Defiance 7

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"Smell blood. Want blood"

Dante turned around, as a massive four-legged creature came out of the shadows, spreading its large ears, as it looked about, sniffing the air. Seeing that the creature was blind, Dante slowly began to tiptoe past it, however, it's head whipped around to face him, a growling emitting from it

"Throat not cut. Not acceptable. You'll all know the wrath of your god"

"Okay, this guy is a couple of screws loose of sanity"

Turel snarled and blasted Dante through the air with telekinesis. Dante groaned when he hit the wall, as Turel landed before him, leaning in close and sniffing

"Your blood. So strong. So powerful. Delicious, delicious. Yes, you will die"

Turel opened his mouth and descended, but with Gilgamesh engaged, Dante struck him on the nose, before leaping onto his head and running along his back. Turel whirled around, snapping his jaws, as Dante kicked him in the chin, followed by the Kick 13 move. Turel snarled, shooting Dante with telekinesis, before trying to trample him. Avoiding his feet, Dante charged up his right arm, before hitting Turel in the stomach with an uppercut, launching Turel into the air for about fifteen feet high

Turel landed and turned around to face Dante, before unleashing a scream. Dante cried out, holding his hands over his ears, before noticing a set of large drums set against the wall. One of them was vibrating, as Dante withdrew Ebony and fired. Now it was Turel's turn to scream, his ears folded over his face, as Dante drew Rebellion and moved in, attacking the massive vampire with the Dance Macabre move

Rearing up on his back legs, Turel slashed at Dante, who dashed out of the way, before leaping over Turel and shooting him in the back. Turel roared, whirling around and striking Dante with his paw, slamming him against the wall, before pinning him there with his telekinesis

"Stop squirming, prey, and submit to the mighty Hash'ak'gik!"

"Hash'ak'gik?" Dante said, "You really have lost it, haven't you?"

Turel descended, but Dante Devil Triggered, throwing the vampire back with his transformation. Shooting all four drums at once and causing Turel to whimper in pain, Dante struck his body with a number of Lucifer swords, before exploding them. Turel roared and retreated back to the shadows, as Dante made his escape out of the pit

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Nero looked around at the courtyard he was in. A light rain was coming down, as he headed towards the large mansion. Punching the bars in, Nero stepped inside, looking around, as he came out into a large room with a set of small stairs leading up to two doors. Picking the left door, Nero came out into another courtyard, which consisted of a statue of a winged being, a pool and three gargoyles with blood flowing out of them instead of water. Nero raised an eyebrow as he looked around, trying to find a way to the second level. Stepping onto the small air draft, Nero created two glowing suspended orbs, which he used with the Devil Bringer to reach the second level, before shooting the door lock with a fiery shot from the Blue Rose

Navigating throughout the mansion, Nero arrived in another courtyard, this one leading down to a crypt door. He reached out to the door, but whirled around to see a group of Revenants behind him. Nero smirked as the Devil Bringer began to glow. Catching one Revenant in his right fist, Nero slammed him to the ground, before pressing the Blue Rose to its head and firing two bullets at point-blank. The body disintegrated, as Nero cut down a leaping Revenant, before dodging a projectile fired at him. Shooting the thrower, Nero leapt at another Revenant and sliced it in half. With the Revenants dead, Nero turned back to the crypt door and opened it

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Reforming himself, Kain drew the Reaver as he headed towards the altar of Avernus Cathedral. After arriving back in Nosgoth, he had flown back to the Cathedral, believing that Raziel would return there to continue his search for the Heart of Darkness. He knew he had to stop Raziel from finding the Heart and prevent Janos from reawakening from his death…even if he had to battle Raziel again

"So, you _did_ return," Raziel said, stepping out from behind a pillar, "I was wondering if you would show up at all"

"I have to stop you from gaining the Heart of Darkness," Kain said

"You don't know where it is, do you?" Raziel asked incredulously

"No, I do not. All the same, you cannot have it. Janos Audron _must_ stay dead"

"Because you wish it. Do I not have free will? The power to do what I want?"

"You do. But trust me on this"

"I'm sick of people telling me to trust them, when they are playing me"

Unknown to them, the Hylden in Raziel had return full-force, fuelling his rage

"I am not playing you"

"Liar!"

Raziel lunged at Kain, swinging the Reaver. Kain dodged the blade, as Raziel whirled around, slicing at his head. Kain stepped back, drawing the Reaver to block his next strike. Raziel sliced upwards, but Kain parried, elbowing Raziel in the face, before slashing. Raziel rolled out of the way, slicing at Kain's feet, but Kain leapt over Raziel, landing about twelve feet away from him and blasting him with telekinesis

Raziel flipped onto his feet, blocking Kain's Nightmare Hammer, before using the power of the Material Reaver to blast Kain through the air. He struck a pillar, as Raziel pinned him there with telekinesis, before leaping up and embedding his claws into the pillar around Kain, trapping him with his body. Holding Kain by the throat, Raziel drew back the Reaver, but Kain struck him in the face with his elbow. They fell, as Raziel went to swing, but Kain caught his arm

"Listen _to _me! Janos must _remain_ dead!"

Raziel groaned in pain, as Kain released that the Blood Reaver was using his body as a conduit to absorb Raziel through. He saw the rage blaze in Raziel's eyes

"Raziel, no, I-"

"Vae Victus. Woe to be conquered," Raziel growled

He rammed his claws into Kain's chest, tearing out the Heart of Darkness. Kain gasped in pain, as Raziel stepped away from him, a portal opening behind him

"I have the Heart of Darkness and you…go into _oblivion!_"

With a blast of telekinesis, Raziel sent Kain flying into the portal, as it closed up. The slight Hylden possession faded away, as Raziel looked down at the Heart of Darkness

_"So, this is the thing that could answer all my questions? Kain had no idea that it was beating within him. Now Kain is gone. Nothing I can do about that"_

With that, he turned and left the cathedral

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Nero descended the stairs until he reached a room with a throne-

-And found a sword pressed against his throat

"You are a fool to come wondering down here, human," Vorador growled

"I'm not completely human," Nero said, his Devil Bringer glowing

He punched Vorador across the room. The vampire got up and growled

"You dare desecrate my sanctuary? Not like I don't have enough people coming and going as they please, ruining my sanctum of peace"

"This tomb is your sanctuary?"

"It will be my final stand"

"Why? Who's coming?"

"Moebius and his hunters," Vorador replied, "I can hear them coming. Leave now, human. I will spare you. Leave through here"

He opened a door, before grabbing his sword. Nero headed through the door, as it closed behind him. Not long after, he could hear the sounds of combat and people screaming in pain. Trying to block out the screams, Nero descended, coming into a room where a body laid upon an altar. He headed closer, curiosity overcoming him, as he looked down upon the body of Janos Audron. Nero didn't know how long he was down there, whirling around and drawing his sword when he heard footsteps. Raziel walked into the room, his Reaver blazing with charged energy and a heart in his hand

"What are you doing here?" Raziel growled, his eyes blazing

"_Oh shit,"_ Nero thought

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_


	8. Devil's Defiance 8

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

"I came through the portal," Nero said, "Don't know how or why"

"Get out of here, human. I have work to do," Raziel growled

"The name's Nero and where'd you get that heart?"

"From Kain"

"Kain gave you…you tore out Kain's heart? Well, he did have it coming to him"

"I will not ask you again. Leave now!"

"What are you gonna do with that heart?" Nero asked

Raziel blasted Nero aside with telekinesis, before walking up to the altar and placing the heart into Janos' open chest. Nero watched as nothing happened for a few moments, then Janos suddenly reared up, gasping for air as he faced Raziel

"Raziel…what…where…what's happened?"

"It's been five hundred years since we last spoke. You are the last of your kind"

"Vorador?"

"Dead. Your bloodline is erased"

"We don't have much time. Come, Raziel, we must hurry"

Janos and Raziel disappeared in a flash of blue light, as Nero got to his feet

"What the hell was that all about?"

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

The Revenant lunged, but was thrown into the air with the Prop Shredder, as Dante followed after him and brought him back down with the Helm Breaker. Whirling around, Dante cut down a Revenant, before blasting another Revenant away with a Stinger. A Hylden leapt at him, swinging his sword, as Dante turned and blocked the move, having a small sword fight with the Hylden, before decapitating the demon. Sheathing Rebellion, Dante continued on his way as he tried to find a way back to his dimension, but not before he found Nero so Kyrie wouldn't kick his ass

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Nero headed back into Vorador's mansion, finding the place destroyed as a result of Raziel's battles with the vampire hunters. Spying nine columns reaching up into the air, Nero decided to head in the direction of the Pillars, hoping to find a way back home to Kyrie. Just as he reached the front gates, Moebius appeared before him

"Who the hell are you?" Nero demanded

"I am Moebius, Guardian of Time"

"Well, you're wasting mine, so piss off"

"You do know Dante is here, right?" Moebius asked

"Yeah, so?" Nero replied

"This world…it affects the demons. Makes them murderous. This world will affect Dante and drive him insane"

"I doubt that. Now, if you don't mind, beat it"

"You can feel it too. The corruption gnawing at the blood coursing through you"

Nero stayed silent. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Ever since arriving in Nosgoth, he had felt the corruption trying to tear at him

"Well, the sooner I get out of here, the better"

"To do that, you'll need Dante. By that time, he won't see you as a friend"

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Be on your guard around Dante. He is volatile"

Moebius disappeared, as Nero shook his head and left Vorador's mansion

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Having just taken care of a group of Lightning Demons, Dante saw the Pillars of Nosgoth reaching up into the sky. Sheathing Rebellion, he decided to head towards the Pillars, hoping that he could find a way back from there. Just as he started off, a rumble swept through the land, followed by an explosion, as the Pillars crumbled

"So much for that plan. However, there still might be a way"

Preparing himself for the journey ahead, Dante headed off

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Kain opened his eyes. Groaning, he sat up, holding a hand to the gaping hole in his chest. Slowly getting to his feet, Kain grabbed the Reaver and looked around, seeing that he was in another dimension

"_Welcome to our world, vampire,"_ said a voice

Six Lightning Demons appeared around Kain. He performed a telekinetic chokehold on one demon, before whirling around and slicing into another demon. A demon lunged at him, as Kain used the Dimension Reaver to attack all six demons at once. Tossing a demon aside with telekinesis, Kain rammed the Flame Reaver into the chest of one demon, then doing a lift and slam attack on another. Once the demons were dead, a portal opened up, allowing Kain back into the world of Nosgoth, placing him in the pit under Avernus Cathedral, along with the feeling to travel to the Vampire Citadel, sensing that the Pillars had fallen thanks to his younger self. Bracing himself, Kain left the pit, fighting his way back into the Cathedral, before transforming into a cloud of bats and flying off into the sky towards the Citadel

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Nero was nearing the fallen Pillars, when a group of Hyldens appeared before him. Drawing the Red Queen, Nero revved up the power in the sword, before charging forth and striking with the Ex-Streak, catching all the Hyldens on his sword and throwing them around. As the Hyldens struggled to recover, Nero leapt in, attacking them with a multitude of blows. A Hylden blocked one of Nero's moves, before slashing at him. Nero was a little slow to react, scoring a cut on his upper right arm, as he sliced the Hylden apart. Another Hylden saw the cut and lunged at Nero, as he turned and shot it with the Blue Rose. It burst apart into green smoke, a part of the smoke seeping into Nero's cut. He killed the rest of Hyldens, as his eyes flashed green and he continued on towards the Pillars

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

Dante arrived at the fallen Pillars, spying the younger Kain walk off. Ignoring him, Dante stood amongst the ruins, checking each Pillar out. They seemed significant, but he wasn't sure how significant they were

"Dante"

He whirled around, as Nero appeared in the clearance. Dante smiled to himself as Nero joined him amongst the ruins of the Pillars

"Finally, I found you," Nero said

"Likewise. Now let's get the hell out of here"

"Do you know a way out?"

"No, I don't know. Well, not really. One way out is a huge expenditure of energy"

"And where are we gonna get that energy?"

"I'd say from ourselves. We could use our Devil Triggers"

Nero's eyes flashed green

"A better idea. We spill our blood upon these Pillars"

"No. There's not gonna be any spilling of blood?"

"Really. And speaking of blood, do you feel the pull of corruption on your blood?"

"Yeah…I do," Dante replied slowly, "Why do you ask?"

"Huh, so the old geezer was right"

"What old geezer?"

"The one who told me you will be my enemy"

"I'm not your enemy. I am your friend. And right now, I need your help"

"Why would Dante, the Legendary Dark Knight, need help?" Nero asked

His eyes glowed green, something which Dante noticed straightaway

"Nero, are you feeling okay?"

"Feeling fine, thanks for asking"

He drew the Blue Rose and fired. Dante leapt out of the way, as Nero fired another couple of bullets. Drawing Rebellion, Dante deflected the bullets

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You need an expenditure of energy to open the portal. Our Devil Triggers won't be enough. Fighting each other will be"

"I'm not gonna fight you, Nero"

"Don't you want to go home? Fight me, Dante"

Nero continued shooting with the Blue Rose, as Dante deflected the bullets

"Fine, if you want that way, then I'll play. Come on then"

Nero smiled

"I knew you'd see it my way"

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


	9. Devil's Defiance 9

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Dante parried Nero's Streak move and elbowed him in the back. Nero stumbled, whirling around and jumping back when Dante flew down and planted Rebellion into the ground. Kicking him in the face, Nero slashed rapidly at Dante, who blocked the moves, until he was grabbed by the Devil Bringer. Nero slammed him in the ground and brought the Red Queen down overhead, but Dante flipped up out of the way, blocking Nero's next move and kicking him in the chest. Nero stumbled back, drawing the Blue Rose and firing away, but Dante shot the bullets aside with Ebony and Ivory, hitting Nero in the chest with the Stinger move

Nero tried to grab Dante with the Devil Bringer, but to no avail, as both demon hunters leapt up into the air towards each other. Rebellion and the Red Queen struck each other twice, as the demon hunters landed in the opposite directions. Whirling around, Nero brought Dante close to him with the Devil Bringer, before slashing at him. Dante blocked the moves with Gilgamesh, zooming in and out, punching Nero in the face, before following up with an uppercut that launched both warriors up into the air. Dante kicked, then elbowed Nero, before kicking him down to the ground. Jumping back, Dante summoned Lucifer, throwing swords at Nero, as he smacked them aside with the Red Queen. Clapping his hands, Dante summoned the struck swords around Nero, as they flew in at him. Nero leapt out of the way, as Dante threw the rose at him, exploding any remaining swords and throwing Nero away

Nero got to his feet, blocking Dante's strike with his Devil Bringer, before kicking him in the stomach. He sliced with the Red Queen, as Dante whipped out two swords and blocked them, then throwing the swords into Nero. He delivered a barrage of swords, impaling them through Nero, before kicking him away with Gilgamesh. Nero groaned as he got up with about ten or more swords sticking out of him. Dante clapped his hands, exploding the swords. Nero Devil Triggered as a result, firing bullets and spiral swords at Dante. He batted them aside with Gilgamesh or avoided them with his Trickster abilities, as Nero summoned six spiral swords and fired them, impaling Dante with them. He too Devil Triggered, destroying the swords, as Nero flew at him, swinging Yamato. Dante dodged the slashes, blocking Nero's moves with Rebellion, as Nero sank his Devil Bringer into his stomach. Dante broke away and the pair exchanged a series of blows, as Nero blocked Dante and shoved him back

"You've stepped up, kid," Dante said, "Wonder if you have the power now"

"Let's find out," Nero growled

He held Yamato back, as energy gathered on the blade. Nero then spun around, slashing twice and creating an 'X' made out of energy as it shot towards Dante. He brought Rebellion down overhead, slicing the energy in half, as Nero charged at him. Whipping out the Coyote-A, Dante shot Nero in the chest, throwing him back, before attacking with the Dance Macabre move. Nero was helpless against the series of fast, brutal blows, as Dante sent him flying with the finishing move. Getting up, Nero charged at Dante, ducking Rebellion and attacking him with his own series of fast, brutal moves, throwing him through the air, before imitating a sheathing action with Yamato. Dante grinned and shook his head, getting to his feet and dodging two bullets

"You're doing good, kid. Much better than before"

"It's not over yet," Nero said

His eyes blazed green, as the Devil Trigger expired on both hunters. Nero revved up the Red Queen, coating the blade in flames, as Rebellion began to glow red. Dante aimed Rebellion and threw it at Nero. He smacked the sword aside, as Dante struck him with Gilgamesh, delivering ten swift kicks to his chest. Nero hit the ground hard, as Dante picked his sword up and reversed it, holding it back. The blade glowed red, as Dante struck Nero with the Overdrive move, smacking him into the air with three waves of energy. As Nero fell, Dante leapt up and slashed at him. Nero blocked the blows, kicking Dante in the chest. They landed, as Nero struck with his Devil Bringer, punching Dante through the air. He chased after him, grabbing his leg and smashing his head into the ground. Dante grinned as he Devil Triggered, blasting Nero through the air. He struck his head on a Pillar and was knocked out cold, as Dante got to his feet, resuming his human form

"Sorry about that, kid. Hopefully, when you awake, you'll be fine"

**"Dante!"** rumbled a voice

"Who the hell is that?" Dante demanded

**"I am the Wheel the Life. I understand you want to go home"**

"Yeah, and?"

**"Head west from here to the Vampire Citadel. There, you'll find your way"**

"What about Nero here?"

**"He will be fine. Hurry now to the Citadel. The way home lies there"**

"Fine, if you say so," Dante said, "But if this is a set-up, I'm gonna kill you"

**"It's a deal then"**

With one last look at Nero, Dante headed towards the Citadel

_**†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†**_

_Just before the end of the battle between Dante and Nero…_

Kain watched in horror as his 'son' allowed himself to be absorbed into the Reaver. It was something he had been trying to prevent, but Raziel had accepted his destiny as the Reaver's ravenous twin, healing Kain of his corruption and allowing him to see his true adversary. Which turned out to be a giant…something made of eyes and tentacles

_"Did I send Raziel to this creature when I cast him into the Abyss?"_

**"Kain, we finally meet," **the Elder God said

"Hopefully, only just this once," Kain said

**"Yes, hopefully. Raziel's sacrifice will be in vain"**

"We'll see about that"

A tentacle shot towards Kain, but with the newly created Soul Reaver, he sliced the tentacle off with ease. The Elder God cried out, as he swept another tentacle at Kain. The vampire leapt over the tentacle, as another tentacle slammed him into the ground

**"You and Raziel will be buried here for all eternity, going mad together"**

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Kain growled

He sliced off another tentacle and leapt at the Elder God's eye, striking with the Sanguine Censure move. The Elder God roared, smacking Kain away, before shooting a projectile at him. Kain used the Dimension Reaver to teleport out of the way and slice off three tentacles at once. Dodging another projectile, Kain slashed open a tentacle, before leaping at the Elder God and impaling him through the eye with the Reaver. The Elder God roared, his tentacles flailing about and causing an earthquake. The Spirit Forge began to crumble in upon itself, as Kain teleported to the top

**"One of these days will come, Kain. I will have your soul"**

"Until that time, you'd best burrow deep," Kain said

He walked away as the Spirit Forge buried the Elder God, reaching the conference room and overlooking the fallen Pillars. With a heavy sigh, he jumped out of the window, intending to head to the Pillars, but that's when Dante arrived

"Uh, funny that," Dante said, "You had to be here"

"If you would like to keep your head, beat it," Kain threatened

"Ooh, someone's cranky. And no, I'm not gonna beat it…that came out wrong"

"I have no time for your games, Dante"

"That's cool, because I'm not playing any. I'm here for a way back home"

"You'll find none here. Only death and destruction"

"Which sounds right up your alley. Hang on a second"

"Uh-oh. Did the little monkey have a thought? Must've hurt"

"Hey, don't insult my intelligence. I happen to be very smart"

"I'm waiting to be dazzled," Kain said

"I think I know a way back home. And I think you are the answer"

"Oh, I doubt that"

"But I don't," Dante said, drawing Rebellion, "What do you say? Shall we have one last dance?"

"If it makes you get out of my sight," Kain replied, drawing the Reaver

"Oh I know this is gonna be so fun"

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Nero groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Holding his head, he got into a sitting position, before slowly getting to his feet. The Hylden possession in him had died, as he picked up the Red Queen and sheathed it. Despite being knocked out cold, his subconscious had heard a few words exchanged between Dante and the Elder God, notably 'citadel', 'vampire' and 'west'. Looking around until he got his bearings, Nero set off west for the Vampire Citadel

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


	10. Devil's Defiance 10

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

Dante ducked under the Reaver and swung upwards, but Kain blocked the move, elbowing Dante in the face and kicking him in the chest. Dante blocked Kain's blow and attempted the Stinger, but Kain deflected the blade, swinging the Reaver towards his face. Dante Dashed out of the way, doing an Air Trick before Kain and doing the Helm Breaker. Kain bounced once, landing on his feet and dodging Rebellion

"You are doing quite well," Kain said

"Thanks. Same could go for you"

"You're just saying that because I complimented you"

"No, I'm serious. You are fighting very well," Dante said

"I can see that it was genuine. Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, this heart-to-heart thing is too uncomfortable for me"

"I couldn't agree more"

Kain swung the Reaver, as Dante ducked and whirled around, swinging wide. Kain blocked and slashed high, as Dante blocked and kicked Kain in the stomach, before Rebellion down overhead. Kain sidestepped, smacking Dante into the air, following after him. Dante blocked the Sanguine Censure move, before doing a Skystar away from the Reaver. Kain landed, as Dante summoned Pandora, using the gattling gun. Kain turned to mist, as the bullets flew through him without harm. Landing, Dante fired the crossbow, but Kain smacked the bolt aside, as it exploded on a building

Grinning, Dante formed Pandora into the rocket launcher and pulled the trigger. Kain leapt out of the way of the rocket, as Dante appeared before him, attacking with Lucifer. Kain sliced the swords out of the air, as Dante clapped his hands. Any swords hanging in the air suddenly appeared around Kain, all aimed at him. They shot inwards, piercing Kain and exploding. Dante leapt at Kain, only to get caught in a telekinetic chokehold, as Kain drew back his right hand. It glowed as he unleashed a series of lightning bolts upon Dante, blasting him through the air

Dante rolled onto his feet, before leaping into the air and summoning Pandora. Kain watched closely as Dante created the battery tank. With a wicked smile on his face, Dante pressed the trigger, firing about twelve rockets at Kain

"Oh fuck," Kain said

He smacked a rocket aside, dodged another, before leaping out of the way of two rockets. They zoomed around, shooting towards Kain, as he smacked one rocket into a building. An explosion rang out, as debris crumbled. Using the Time Reaver, Kain slowed down time, before using the Dimension Reaver to take out the rockets. As time was still going slowly, Kain leapt at Dante, at the same time the spell wore off. Dante dropped out of the air, avoiding the Reaver, before using the shotgun on Kain, blasting him through the air

Kain landed on his feet, blasting Dante back with telekinesis, before pulling him in close. Dante rolled onto his feet, kicking Kain in the stomach with Gilgamesh, followed by an uppercut. Kain swung the Reaver, but Dante blocked the moves, as Kain did the Cadaverous Laceration move. Dante bounced once, landing on his feet, before parrying Kain's strike and slamming his fist on his jaw. Kain lifted Dante up with telekinesis, before bouncing him against the ground repeatedly. Dante shot Kain in the chest several times with Ebony and Ivory, breaking out of the telekinetic hold

**"Die!"**

Tentacles burst out of the ground, wrapping around the two warriors and lifting them high into the sky, constricting tightly, as the ground fell away to reveal the Elder God

"Parasite," Kain snarled

"**Your souls will be mine!"** the Elder God said**, "Moebius failed in having all of you destroyed, despite his best efforts, so now I will kill you"**

"Yeah, best luck with that," Dante said, "If Mundus can't kill me despite his best efforts, then you stand no chance in hell"

**"Be silent and submit yourself to the Wheel of Life"**

"I'm really starting to hate this guy," Kain growled

"Yeah, I agree with you there," Dante said, "So, any ideas?"

"None so far. You?"

"Why do you think I asked?"

"Insufferable git"

"One of the best"

At that moment, flames and energetic slashes appeared, cutting down around three tentacles. The Elder God screamed in pain, as Nero appeared in his Devil Trigger form, the Red Queen resting on his shoulder and Yamato glowing in his hand

"Hey, Nero, glad to see you're up and about," Dante said, "You're not gonna try and kill me again, are you?"

"No," Nero replied

"Good, cause that'll be awkward"

**"Prepare to die,"** the Elder God growled

Kain turned into mist, slipping through the tentacles, until he landed on the ground, materializing next to Nero, who sliced a tentacle off with Yamato. Dante smiled to himself and Devil Triggered, his energy flux destroying the tentacles holding him. The Elder God roared in pain, black blood spraying the ground, as Dante landed next to Kain and Nero, resuming his normal form, as Nero did the same

"This guy is annoying me," Dante said, "Ready to finish him"

"Kinda hard as he is immortal and cannot die," Kain said, "But yes, I am ready to bury him deep under once again"

"I think I'm right there with you," Nero said

"Excellent. Let's rock"

**"You will pay!" **the Elder God roared

Dante leapt up, summoning Lucifer and throwing swords into the tentacles. Nero revved the Red Queen and used the Ex-Streak move on two tentacles, slicing them off. Kain utilized the power of the Dimension Reaver, slicing off four tentacles, as Dante threw the rose, exploding all the swords and destroying about five tentacles. The Elder God roared and smacked Dante through the air, before sweeping Nero's legs out from underneath him. Kain leapt over a tentacle, as a second tentacle struck him in the chest, launching him through the air

Dante got to his feet, using the Overdrive move and slicing off a tentacle. Nero shot at another tentacle, as it swept towards him. He dodged it, as a tentacle burst through the ground behind him, striking him in the back and throwing him through the air. Kain turned to mist to avoid a tentacle, as the Elder God launched a flaming projectile at him. Smacking the projectile aside, Kain used the Lightning Reaver, unleashing a charge of lightning bolts. The Elder God struck him in retaliation, as Dante did a series of Dashes amongst several tentacles, before using the Dance Macabre attack on them, severing them from the Elder God

"Sssmoking stylish!" Dante grinned

He jumped back from a tentacle appearing before him, before leaping up and slicing off another tentacle. Dante kicked off a tentacle, leaping amongst them, as Nero revved up the Red Queen and struck with the Ex-Calibur move. Charging up the energy in his Devil Bringer, Nero pressed his wrist to the Blue Rose, shooting an explosive round into a tentacle. The Elder God roared, as Kain rapidly sliced off four tentacles in quick succession. He telekinetically blasted another tentacle aside, before slicing off another one. Spying Dante soaring through the air, Kain leapt up, kicking off a tentacle and using the Flay spell on another tentacle

"Take this!" Kain cried

He threw Dante the Reaver, who caught it and dropped, landing on the Elder God and Devil Triggering, at the same time as he rammed the Reaver into the Elder God's eye. He roared in agony, as Dante leapt off him, throwing the Reaver back to Kain. A portal opened up, as Nero joined them

"Is that home?" he asked

"I believe it is for you," Kain said, "Go now before it closes"

"Well, it was fun fighting you," Dante said, "There might be a next time"

"Perhaps. Now get out of here"

Dante and Nero walked through the portal, as Kain turned into a cloud of bats and flew away, while the Elder God retreated back underneath the surface

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**

A portal opened up, dispelling Dante and Nero into the office of Devil May Cry. Trish, Lady and Kyrie all jumped up from the desk, before rushing to their side

"Damn, we were wondering where the hell you guys got to," Lady said

"Yeah, we're fine, Lady, thanks for asking," Dante said, "Went to a hell dimension and all that, but we're fine"

"But you're back now?" Kyrie asked, "It's all over now?"

"Yeah, it's over," Nero said

"Wherever the hell we were sure has some fucked-up beings there," Dante said

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that anymore," Trish said, "You're here"

"Thank God for that"

"We got you pizza and strawberry sundae," Trish continued

"Even better. Show me the way"

Trish smiled as she led Dante into the kitchen. Lady followed after them, as Nero and Kyrie left the office, heading off back home

**_†-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-†_**


End file.
